eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki talk:Main Page
This is the public discussion page for Main Page. If you have general questions/comments about the site as whole, please use the Forums Kunark Raid Timeline Any chance of having the Kunark Raid Flagging Timeline added to the story arc section? Story-wise, if you follow the quest lore it seems to fit between Swords of Destiny and Shadow Odyssey. --Senidryl 19:14, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :I'd say no. The raid timeline is a story arc yes, but it's not the defining arc of the expansion like the others are (epics would arguably be that for RoK, and they're included in there). That and just about everyone can do at least some of the major arcs, whereas the raid flagging timeline is raiders-only. That part is already larger than the quest categories, so I don't think we really need it there. Just my 2cp. --lordebon 19:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::I thought it would need to be there because fits the description of a Major Story Arc that leads into the Shadow Odyssey story arc. Yes, it's raid only (believe me, that annoys the daylights out of me), but it follows Fiddy Bobick (a character who has been present in the Shattered Lands, Peacock Club, and now Kunark) being possessed by a creature from the void (precursor to TSO), and follows the plot line of Mayong Mistmoore, the Shissar Prophecies of the End of Ages, and the Greenmist (which has appeared twice in Norrath history). If this is only covering timelines that are possible by non-raiders as well, perhaps the name needs to be changed from Major Story Arcs, which I think the four quests in the raid flagging would qualify.--Senidryl 15:24, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::Lore wise yes it is somewhat of a major arc. But those links aren't there for lore, they're for user's to quickly find the walkthrough for the major quest lines of an expansion. Maybe it could be titled differently, but the section isn't for lore purposes. In fact, most of the quests don't have the dialogue that makes up the lore anyway. I'd like to see some of that lore added (I'm a bit of a lore buff myself), but we don't currently have a good way of doing that in the articles while keeping them clean. Yes there's a lot of lore in them, but the short raid-only nature of them makes them not a good fit for that section of the main page, in my opinion. You can consider them a 'major arc' lore wise, but the main page isn't all inclusive, it's for quick and easy linking. --lordebon 18:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) 40k 40k articles, nice :) -- Chillispike 13:15, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Yep! Awesome! I'm updating the article count at Wikia's Biggest Wikis page.--Kodia 14:54, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Vote on your Classes Spell Names! Vote on your Classes Spell Names! a post from Aeralik As mentioned in this thread, we will be going to a standard spell naming convention. Please follow the link below to vote on your favorite spell names for any class you play. VOTE! Just as a general disclaimer, the voting on spell names is not necessarily the absolute winner. We can choose another name if desired but hopefully that won't be an issue. -- 09:38, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Hijacking Ads This would be a wake-up call hopefully to people to obtain and use some decent antivirus, firewall, and so forth. If you do end up with an infestation, I heartily recommend the really excellent removal protocol at Major Geek's Malware Removal Guide. --Sigrdrifa 05:49, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Agreed that really good removal protocol goes a long way. It's just super frustrating for us administrators because there's literally nothing at all that we can do about it other than forward along any reports to Wikia.com staff. Few people bother to report the problematic ad like we've requested. Honestly most people just say "You're stupid! I'm not visiting you again!" and leave. *sigh*.--Kodia 12:36, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::/shrug. Thier loss; in my experience the kind willing to leave that quickly don't really contribute. And yeah, people seem much happier complaining about an issue than actually dealing with it. =/ And a decent antrivirus is pretty much common sense for any comptuer connected to the internet; it's not like there aren't plenty of good free ones out there. Then again half of the stuff people fall for could be prevented with some common sense anyway.... It never ceases to amaze me what people will believe online that they certainly wouldn't believe IRL. --lordebon 12:52, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::What ads? I use Firefox and the Adblock plugin. McJeff 20:58, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Daily Void Shard Quest I've come up with a way to automatically generate which quest is the daily double based on the current day. I'd like to put this on the main page, since it's a very commonly asked thing in channels (and that way folks don't have to dig in the void shard mission system page to find it). I was thinking a small box beneath the quick links (or maybe even above it?) with the current date and the daily double for that day. Let me know what you think. --lordebon 03:50, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I think we're about due for a front page revamp anyway. Your addition would be a great idea and I ran it past a few major guilds on my server and they all unanimously screamed "Oh heck yeah." So...my vote is to do it.--Kodia 22:53, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I like the arrangement of the main page for the most part. Some of the stuff is duplicated and/or not that useful (A link to Category:Equipment comes to mind... like anyone is going to start there and go through 11k-some pages by alphabetical name). Having to still design to 800x600 limits some options since its so small horizontally (and thus makes things very wide on a widescreen 1080P monitor, for example). But yeah, we could probably revamp it a bit. One possibility would be to remove the right column (the quick links and the random image below it) and integrate it into the main layout. But again, designing to such a small resolution is tricky. But in general I think we should switch to a more 'dynamic' main page, at least dynamic in some spots. And the 'daily double' would be one major part of that. A small 'featured article' blurb might be handy too --lordebon 00:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::I actually have a macro that spams: You can get the DD on a single button click! Make you a macro that says /browser http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/void_shard_mission_system#daily_missions -- People gripe at me about the macro, but mindless people asking every five seconds, "what's the DD 2day?" is way down. Having a macro like this essentially gives you a /dd command in game - one click of a button and voilá! You know what the daily double is. --Sigrdrifa 12:24, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::::That's awesome. I love hearing stuff like this. Thanks!--Kodia 12:29, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Shouldn't the macro be /browser http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Void_Shard_Mission_System#Daily_Missions ? -- 12:58, 8 May 2009 (UTC) That's probably just a typo from them posting here. --lordebon 22:57, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the new box on the front page listing the current DD - can you make the title linkable to the DD list page? It'd be nice to be able to click through and see what's coming up. ty! 19:54, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :YOU bet we can do that. I'll fix it now. Thanks for the suggestion and you're welcome for the feature!--Kodia 03:11, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Hot Zones! Earn Extra Experience in Hot Zones! It's a Hotzone weekend in some old-school zones! Play with boosted XP all weekend long in some of the zones from the original EQII release! -- 09:26, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Shades of EQ1, Batman. I'm now having flashbacks to Train-it-All Caverns and the Lake of Ill Manners. :)--Kodia 12:23, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :PS, Front page news updated accordingly.--Kodia 12:38, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hot Zone Weekend 5-15 through 5-18 Hot Zone Weekend 5-15 through 5-18 *Greater Faydark *Butcherblock Mountains *Steamfont Mountains *Lesser Faydark *Loping Plains -- 09:35, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :We need something that will show on the front page what the hot zones are and what the DDs are to sort of make it a destination place, don't you think?--Kodia 15:41, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::If hot zones are something they plan on doing often (and from what they've been saying, it looks like it) then I agree. I need to fix the DD template before it goes main-page though... isn't working quite right... at least it doesn't seem to be changing the day at the correct time. More investigation is necessary. --lordebon 19:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::From time to time there where bonus XP weekends for the whole server. :::Possible that hot zones come more often now, but i think it's still random and not a regular thing for every weekend. :::-- 19:20, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Probably not every weekend, agreed. But they have said they have plans for it being more than just bonus XP which makes me think they want the 'hot zone' concept to be more often than bonus-xp weekends have been in the past. --lordebon 19:38, 15 May 2009 (UTC) EQ2 Bonus XP Weekend for July 4th! Commemorate the July 4th weekend with boosted XP in EverQuest®II! Increased XP begins at 4:00 PM PDT Thursday, July 2nd and continues until 10:00 AM PDT Monday, July 6th. Update: The link SOE sent in the email doesn't seem to go anywhere /sigh. but I found this info on the Official Forum, which mentions AA and tradeskill bonus only: To commemorate the holiday weekend, we'll be turning on bonus AA and Tradeskill exp starting at 4:00PM PDT tomorrow Thursday, July 2nd and running until 10:00AM PDT Monday, July 6th. For the UK servers it will run from 12:00AM (midnight) Friday July 3rd until 8:00PM Monday, July 6th for folks residing in London (presuming I did my conversions correctly). Official Forum http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=454304 Eliziana 05:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC)